


Don’t go

by Bughead01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead01/pseuds/Bughead01
Summary: what if after their 2x08 brake up Betty and Jughead got back together some hours later.





	Don’t go

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I am back with my new one shot.I kind of changed their convo and made it a bit short but I really hope u’ll like it guys.:) <3

Betty was standing in front of the whyte wyrm, waiting for Jughead. They haven’t talked after the serpent dance so she was a little nervous to talk to him now. Soon there he was. disappointment was seen on his face. She noticed how angrily he took beanie off his head. He was getting closer. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her.

“Hey” she said. “What’s wrong? Is it about the dance?”

“It’s everything.” He said and quickly continued. “Yeah. Why would you do that?”

Her anxiety kicked in. She got more nervous. “I wanted to be part of this, the serpents, your world.”

“Why?” He asked. No answer. He took a deep breath. “Betty if you stay I don’t know if I can protect you anymore. You probably will get hurt and I cant let that happen to you anymore.”

She knew where all this where going so she started.”It’s not your decision to make Jug.”

“Well, actually, yeah it is.” He said , stepping back.

“How many times Jug? How many times are we gonna push each other away?”

“Until it sticks.” And with that he turned around and tried to go but Betty didn’t let him.

“Just tell me what’s wrong.” She said. It was obvious her heart was braking in a million pieces.

“Please go home.” His voice cracking in the end. Soon he turned around and got back in the whyte wyrm. 

She decided to walk so the night’s fresh and cold air would hit her and maybe she could feel better before she got home. But she was crying. In like ten minutes she was home. Soon she realized she wasn’t at her home. Well at least her parent’s home. She stood in front of Jughead’s trailer. She was home.Jughead was her home.

Betty pushed the door open and she saw Jughead sitting on the floor. His back was facing her.

“Dad I told you I’d be fine. U didn’t have to come home earlier.” He said. His voice was weak.  
Nobody answered him so he turned around. And there stood Betty the same Betty he broke up like an hour ago. Light from a window was hitting her. His heart broke at the sight of her. Eyes red and little from crying, hair messy. He saw her like this for the first time. His face wasn’t obvious in the darkness of the room but he was crying. Too.

“B-Betty what are you doing here?”

“I came here to pack my stuff.” She lied. To be honest she didn’t even know what she was doing here. “I didn’t think you would be at home. I’ll finish quickly.”  
She said and walked to Jughead’s room. She grabbed her backpack which she left here earlier and started to pack her things. Also in her backpack she put Jughead’s “S” T-shirt which he wore at night and still had his smell. Than she got up and went to the kitchen again.Betty started to search something in her pocket and when she finally reached it, she took it and put it on kitchen table. It was trailer keys that Jughead gave her some weeks ago. 

“I am done.”she said and opened the door.” Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Betty.” He said. As an answer he only got a door shut in front of him..  
He sat in one of the kitchen chairs and took her keys in his hands. That was when he saw a little letter “J” and a little beanie hanging on her keys. It was not a big deal but it hit him. “I love you.” He said. “I love you more than anything Betty.”

 

 

Betty was sitting on her bed wearing pajama shorts and Jughead’s “S” T-shirt. She was hugging her pillow and was crying again. Than she realized someone tapped on her window. Her heart stopped a beat, she knew who it would be. She slowly looked up from her pillow and saw Jughead waiting for her to open the window. So she did. She stepped aside so Jughead could climb in. 

“May I ask you what are you doing here on 1am?” She asked bit harshly. Out of nowhere Jughead kissed him, but she slowly pushed back. “You… you broke up with me hours ago. Do you remember that?” Her voice shaky.

“Yes. I am here because of that. Betty I am so sor-“

“No. No you can’t do that. You can’t brake up with me and some hours later act like you are sorry and show up here and kiss me. You can’t do that.” She interrupted.

“Betty I-“ He tried to touch her shoulders.

“No don’t touch me.” She stepped back. “You can’t do that. You can’t act like nothing happened. You can’t do that.” She was repeating. She started crying than. Jughead hugged her. Betty tried to push him back but he was stronger than her. 

“Jughead let me go.” She cried. “Just… let… me… go…” She was whispering now. 

“I am so sorry Betty. I am so so sorry.” He said holding her tighter.” I am so sorry. I love you.”

She started crying again. “No. You don’t love me. Don’t lie to my face.” And again she tried to push him back but he didn’t let her. He kissed her hair and slowly sat on the floor. She was on his lap.  
“I’m so sorry baby. I promise I love you.” His own voice getting shaky. “What have I done?I destroyed her.” He thought.  
Betty’s head was resting on his chest. She was crying and repeating “You don’t love me. Don’t lie to me.” They sat like that for half an hour. He only got up to lay Betty down on her bed. She was sleeping now but when he placed her on her bed she opened her eyes. He gave her a little smile and turned around. Betty was watching him all the time and when he got to the window she whispered “Don’t go. Please.”

“I am not. I just wanted to close the window.” He did exactly what he said and got back to her bed. As soon as he lied down they cuddled. After some minutes Betty broke the silence. “Jug?”  
“Yeah?”

“Don’t do this to me ever again.” She said whispering.

“I won’t. I promise.I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said and soon fell asleep. But Jughead, he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t take eyes off of his beautiful girlfriend, he couldn’t stop watching her and thinking how much she cried but how beautiful she still was. That night he made two promises, one: to never ever brake up with Betty like she asked. And two: to make her happiest girl in the world. He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to him. “I love you.” He said and repeated all night. His love for her was endless.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. I wanna say thank you to my friend anastasia. Without you I wont be here rwrighting this. I love you<3 :)


End file.
